No Matter What
by Rin RavenIce
Summary: Rinoa and Squall have a daughter named Savannah with very intimidating powers that she cannot control as of yet. They soon find out how powerful she really is, costing one of the two their life. Savannah has a hard time coping with what she has done.


No Matter What 

****

_No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true_

She was everything to me, even though I didn't realize it at first. Now I know that she is the one for me and I never want to leave her side. I was nothing until I met her. She made me feel so alive. Then I had the pleasure of meeting another girl who would change my life for the better. Her name was Savannah and she was my daughter. The only problem was that she was a sorceress, and a powerful one at that.

_No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back_

"Squall, you look like you have something on your mind."

The soft voice of my wife floated to my ears as I stared out a window at Savannah.

"I just can't believe them. How can they be so cruel to her?"

"People are naturally like that. She is a sorceress after all. They'll always be apprehensive of her until her intentions are known. Remember how they treated me? The world was almost destroyed by three other sorceresses and me since I was under Ultimecia's control. They'll always be afraid of us no matter what.

"But she's only a little girl, Rinoa. She wouldn't hurt a soul."

"I know she wouldn't."

"I won't let them hurt her. I'll protect her with my life."

_You can't deny what you believe  
You can't be what you're not  
You know our love is forever  
You know, no matter what_

"Daddy, watch this."

I watched as Savannah touched the small yellow chicabo next to her and let the life drain from it.

"Savannah! What in the world are you doing?!"

I continued to watch as she repeated what she had done seconds before but this time bringing the little bird back to life. It looked up at her with big dark eyes and kweh'd softly.

"See, Bobby Corwin is okay."

"I never understood why you couldn't give that bird a normal name," Rinoa laughed, unaware of what just happened. She walked up to Savannah and scooped her up into her arms.

"I like his name just the way it is."

"Rinoa, put her down. She can walk just fine. Savannah, go inside and wash up for dinner."

"Okay…"

Savannah ran in the house, leaving me alone with Rinoa.

"What's wrong Squall? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not quite. But Savannah did give me quite the scare."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. It's that chicabo of hers I'm worried about. Rinoa, she killed it and brought it back to life just for the Hyne of it."

"She did what?! She can't, she doesn't posses the powers."

"Apparently she does. This isn't good at all. If she did that just for the heck of it, who knows what she can do when she gets mad. We have to teach her how to control her powers and when it's okay to use them."

Rinoa fell into me and sobbed into my shirt.

"Why us, why her?"

"I don't know. I wish this wasn't happening."

Little did we know that later that week we would get a taste of Savannah's powers when she's angry…

_If only tears were laughter  
If only night was day  
If only prayers were answered  
Then we would hear Hyne say_

_No matter what they tell you  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach you  
What you believe is true_

"No mommy! I don't want to! I'm not tired!"

"Please Savannah, its time for bed. You gotta go to sleep. You're tired."

"No! You can't make me," she screamed.

At the sound of Rinoa's pleads I came back inside the house to find her on the floor, crying in frustration and pain. It looked as if she was being strangled but there was nothing around her neck. I ran to her side, her gasps for air getting worse.

"Savannah, let her go this instant! If you don't…I'll send Bobby Corwin away," I said, trying to find a way to get her to stop.

"No," she shrieked, sending me to the floor also. My head smacked the hardwood floor. I tried to stay conscious but I failed. I slowly slipped into a dark sleep, Rinoa still at my side, slowly fading away.

I wasn't really coherent when a knock came at our front door.

"Hey, is anybody home? Your car is out here, so you gotta be."

"Zell," I thought, "What are you doing here?"

"Come on you two. You asked me to come over. So don't play these games with me. You know what, I'm just gonna come right on in."

Zell messed with door to find that it was locked. I know for a fact that I hadn't locked it. It must have been Savannah. I forced my heavy eyes open to look out the window in my view. I watch as Zell walked up to it and looked in.

"Oh man! What happened here?"

Zell backed up and ran over to the door. The next thing I heard was the door being knocked down. Zell ran to my side and turned me over to look at me.

"Hey, are you gonna be alright?"

"Rinoa…" I mumbled.

Zell set me down and picked Rinoa up into his arms. I watched him put a hand to her neck, his face turning white within seconds. He then set her down and began to cast magic on her. Life, Full-Life…he even tried a Phoenix Down, which I knew wouldn't work.

"No…" I said weakly. "Rinoa…"

"She's gone, I tried everything."

I forced myself off the floor and dragged my weakened body over to my cold, and silent wife.

"Savannah," I questioned.

Zell looked around the room and found the little girl crying in a dark corner by herself.

"Squall, who did this? Cause I want to mess them up so bad."

"Savannah," I answered.

_And I will keep you safe and strong  
And shelter you from the storm  
No matter where it's barren  
A dream is being born_

I recovered quickly from my injury, but my heart was going to take much longer to heal. It's been 11 years now since Rinoa's death. It's hard to believe that Savannah is 15 now. When the people of the village found out what had happened with Savannah, they immediately shunned her. They kicked us out of Winhill, never to see our home again. We tried living peacefully in Balamb but I guess news travels quicker than I thought. People around the world found out about Savannah killing Rinoa and completely took it the wrong way. They thought that she had done it out of a feeling of self-preservation, that she felt the need to be the only sorceress in the world. I'm told that I'm crazy for staying by her side for all these years. I promised to protect her with my life and that's exactly what I will do. Even though she took away the one thing I've ever loved.

_No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need_

"Daddy, why are people so scared of me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't worry about them, they're nothing but a bunch of fools anyway."

I watched Savannah stare out at the amazing site that was Esthar. I had turned to the one person that I had never wanted help from. I had run to my father, Laguna Loire. We were both startled with a knock at the chamber door.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Mr. Leonhart but President Loire would like to speak to you," a young boy told me.

"Very well. I will be there in a moment."

"Actually he's…"

"Right here," Laguna announced. "I want to talk to both of you, alone. Jaron, you may leave now."

"Yes President."

The young boy left the room and retreated to the hallway.

"Squall, I have a solution to your problem."

"I doubt that."

Laguna scratched his head and continued with his idea, which I'm sure, is half-baked and insane, as are all the rest of his.

"As you know there have been several threats on Savannah's life. And some attempts which almost succeeded. I believe I have found a way to protect her. We can either put her in suspended animation like we did to Adel or…"

"Or what," I asked angrily.

"We find some sorry sap to be her knight. Ellone has been spending some time at Edea's house researching all she can on sorceresses. She told me that only a knight, somebody that the sorceresses have picked, could protect her. Which means you aren't doing her much good."

"Grandpa, do you think I'm evil?"

"No, just misunderstood."

"I don't want to be locked away forever, daddy."

"I won't let them lock you away honey. I'm here for you and I'll never leave your side."

"Then I would like to find somebody to be my knight."

Savannah closed her eyes and waved her hand in the air.

"I would like this boy to be my knight," she said as the young boy from the hallway walked into the room and kneeled in front of her.

"Jaron Promise, Sorceress Knight at your service…"

_No matter if the sun don't shine  
Or if the skies are blue  
No matter what the end is  
My life began with you_

Jaron was only fourteen when he became Savannah's knight. Nobody knew what the future might hold for the two of them. Unfortunately it wasn't a happy ending.

Savannah became the one thing she refused to let herself be……evil. Her wings of snow white, like Rinoa's, became coal black. Memories of what Savannah had done in the past haunted her. When she was told that she was the one who had killed her own mother, she went insane. But Jaron, and I still stood by her side. One day while walking the streets of Esthar, some foolish soul decided to attack her. That person just happened to be…

"Hey puberty boy! You still hangin' around this place?"

_You can't deny what you believe  
You can't be what you're not  
I know this love's forever  
That's all that matters now  
No matter what _

_No matter what __  
That's all that matters to me_

"For hyne's sake Seifer, will you grow up?! I'm 35 now…why must you call me that name still?!"

He just shrugged his shoulders and smiled his charming smile.

"I dunno, cause I can. And while we're on the subject of name calling…how's that wife killer daughter of yours doing?"

"Quiet you insolent fool," Jaron yelled.

"No one tells me to be quiet! Especially some lowly boy!"

"What do you want Seifer…you obviously didn't stop to say hello."

"You're right, I didn't. I want Savannah. Now hand her over."

"Never," Jaron growled.

"I figured you'd put up a fight. Eh, I've been bored lately…I guess a short battle won't hurt anything."

"Jaron, don't battle him. Seifer is more skilled than you, you'll never survive," I said, holding him back.

"I am her Knight. And I will protect her. I don't care if he's Sephiroth the almighty! I'm still gonna fight him!"

Jaron pulled out of my grip and rushed Seifer with all that he could. Before Savannah or I could react, Seifer impaled the young boy with his gunblade.

"You should've listened to Squall…some knight you made…" Seifer laughed.

"No…" Savannah cried. She ran to Jaron's side with tears streaming down her face…taking her intricate make-up with them.

Seifer latched on to Savannah and pulled her away from Jaron's bloody body

"Let go of me!"

"Seifer! Leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that. You see I was sent to kill the last remaining sorceress. And that's what I intend to do."

With a swift motion, Seifer slit Savannah's throat, letting her body fall to the ground.

"You bastard!"

Before I could get my hands on him, Seifer disappeared into a vehicle and drove off.

I slowly brought myself to kneel next to Savannah's silent body. Tears began to trickle from my tired eyes…those eyes that watched the life drain from Rinoa eleven years ago. I took Savannah's hand into mine and eventually let the tears fall…no use in holding them back anymore.

"Daddy…"

"Savannah?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper…but there was still a little bit of life left in her.

"I'm sorry daddy…for everything…for killing mommy…for ruining our lives…I love you daddy…"

With one last gasp of air, Savannah eye's rolled back and she was gone…

"No…not again..."

Not long after Savannah passed on, I went after Seifer. He didn't stand a chance against me. I was a grieving father, thus making me the most dangerous enemy. I've never resorted to things such as revenge, but there was no way I was going to let my daughter's death be in vain. Seifer died a slow painful death, suffering right along with me.

It's been ten years now since I lost Savannah and twenty-one since I lost Rinoa. I think about them everyday. I miss their beautiful smiles and musical laughter. There's nothing I can do to bring them back, but one day I'll get to see them again.

I gently drop the white roses on their graves and let a few tears fall.

"You two always loved roses…"

I smiled remembering all the good times we had together.

"I'll never forget you two…my angels."

I continued to stare at the headstones for another 15 minutes before I was awaken from my trance.

"Squall…we better get going. It's getting late."

I turned to find Quistis, Irvine, Zell, and Selphie standing behind me. "Are you okay Squall?" Quistis asked.

"I'm just glad you all decided to come with me this time. Rinoa would be happy to know that you guys miss her too."

"We cared for Rinoa like a sister." Zell said.

"I know…" I sighed.

"And I think she'd would want you to go on with your life. You can't grieve forever." Irvine spoke.

"You're right. One day I know I'll get to see both of them again."

Selphie smiled sweetly at me.

"Come on, let's get you home."

She took my hand and pulled me to the rest of the group, and together we all walked away into the hills of Winhill…back home where I belong.

"I love you Rinoa…and Savannah," I whispered into the wind.

**Rinoa Leonhart  
**Loving Wife and Mother  
"I'll be waiting for you if you  
still believe in love…"

**Savannah Leonhart**  
Cherished Daughter  
"No matter what, I'll always be there…"

**Bobby Corwin  
**Cherished Chocobo  
"Kweh…"

Author's note: A pitiful attempt at humor there at the end…but I had to lighten the mood after all. The original version of this story had Quistis and Squall married at the end, but I decided that it just wasn't appropriate so I changed it up. It sounds better this way. I hope you all like this one. BTW, Bobby Corwin was the name of a chocobo in FF9. He's in the Black Mage Village. The mages hatch a chocobo egg and that's what they name him.


End file.
